go_bustersfandomcom-20200214-history
Mission 47: Reset and Backup
is the 47th episode of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. Synopsis With living creatures now able to be turned into Metaloids, the Go-Busters work hard on trying to get Hiromu to overcome his chicken-themed Weakpoint. Plot Able to convert insects and plants into Metaloids, Enter reveals he won the game as he became the new Messiah and that he obtained the Messiah Metaloids' gathered data. Tired of waiting, Escape and Kuwagataloid proceed to fight the others while Enter reveals he will eventually be able to assimilate higher life forms as part of his goal to become the ideal human through Hiromu's data. When he suddenly exposes Hiromu's Weakpoint, the Go-Busters are forced fall back with Enter allowing them to escape. With Enter now knowing his Weakpoint, despite the impossibility behind it, Hiromu resolves to overcome it by any means. But the attempts prove futile as Masato talks to Ryuji and Yoko about Enter and Escape having backups that may be tied to the final Messiah Card. Coming to, Hiromu suggests a change of approaching his Weakpoint. The next day, responding to Kuwagataloid calling them out in the Rindo district, the Go-Busters head out with Beet J. Stag begrudgingly going after the Kuwagatazord. After destroying Escape and creating a new one, Enter has her and Kuwagataloid battle the Go-Busters. With the others inflicting damage to him whenever his Weakpoint was used by the enemy and had nearly completely froze him, Red Buster is able to nullify his weakness and becomes Red Buster Powered Custom so he and Beet Buster can destroy the Organic Metaloid with the Volcanic Beet Slash attack. Joining the SJ-05's fight against Kuwagatazord, Go-Buster Ace, Go-Buster Beet, and Tategami Lioh work together to destroy the enemy Megazord. During their fight with Escape, Blue Buster and Yellow Buster assumed their Powered Custom modes to put the data replica out of her misery. Taking offense to Red Buster insulting his desire to become human, Enter transforms and tells his opponent that they are two sides of the same coin before allowing himself to be destroyed. Later, as Jay is relieved to find his stag beetle in his pocket the entire time, the handle bar Hiromu touched transformed into Enter. Enter than reveals that Hiromu is his back-up, and he is the host of the final Messiah Card. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : Guest Cast * : Songs *'OP': Morphin'! Movin'! Buster Ship! *'ED': Kizuna ~ Go-Busters! Gokai ni Arrange ver Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode will air alongside Kamen Rider Wizard episode 19, Today's Life is the Life of Tomorrow. DVD/Blu-ray releases Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Volume 12 features episodes 46-50: Mission 46: The New Fusion and Overheat Rampage!, Mission 47: Reset and Backup, Mission 48: Setting the Trap, Mission 49: Preparation and Selection and Final Mission: Eternal Bonds. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/go-bus.html Go-Busters DVD Vol 12.jpg|''Go-Busters'' Volume 12, DVD cover Go-Busters Blu-ray Vol 12.jpg|''Go-Busters'' Volume 12, Blu-ray cover See Also References External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢リセットとバックアップ｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢リセットとバックアップ｣ Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi